Lost and Found
by Stormystory
Summary: there is an evil in town after Natsu's and Lucy's 6 year old daughter for some strange magic that she doesn't even know she had, let alone existed leaving Natsu and Lucy to go on a heart retching mission to protect there daughter, from this evil. Will they protect there daughter from harm, while keeping there family together?
1. Chapter 1 Tragidy

**Author here  
Sorry for the mistakes this is only my second fan fiction, also I ask please continue reading, I promise it will get better in the third chapter, Lastly I would love it if you'd review, thus I know what I can do better, and how to improve the story.  
**

* * *

"When will Mommy and Daddy be home?" a young girl around the age of 6 asked tugging at the rim of Lisanna's light blue skirt. The girl's eyes were blue like her mother, but she inherited her father's light pink hair.

"Akahana , your parents will be home in two more days" Lisanna said putting down a plate full of suds. She then turned around from the kitchen counter top and bent down to face Akahana. "Why don't you go and play outside while I finish the dishes, and then I will come and join you" Lisanna suggested looking the child straight in the eye, giving her a smile to ensure the little girl that everything is going to be okay even though even Lisanna had her doubts. 'where are they?' she thought 'they shouldn't have taken this long it's been over a week since the day they told me they'd be back' Lisanna thought worriedly. 'No, no one can defeat Natsu, they are just running a little bit behind' she reassured herself dismissing the thought she had previously. 'Maybe she should ask happy to find Natsu and make sure ever thing is alright' she thought getting up to finish the dishes. 'But that will not work he has a family of his own' Lisanna thought disappointed when she came to that realization.

"Miss. Lisanna, someone is knocking on the door "Akahana said coming back into the bright white kitchen

'Who could it be?' Lisanna wondered drying her hands on a cloth. "Thank you sweetie" Lisanna acknowledged walking through the kitchen and into the living room. The living room was small, with one couch facing a small TV that hung on the opposite wall. Lisanna unlocked the door anxious to see who it was. 'Could it be Natsu and Lucy' she wondered opening the light wooden door.

"Natsu!" Lisanna almost cried throwing herself at him, catching him off balance. She was so relieved that he had returned, he had her scared for a moment. "Where's Lucy?" She asked, when she realized that Lucy wasn't there, which is unusually because of the fact that they can't be separated. Lisanna saw the sudden sadness in his eyes, and it was then that she realized that he had been crying. 'It must be bad' she thought Natsu hardly cries. "It's okay" Lisanna said pulling him into a hug, she looked behind her shoulder to see if Akahana was there, and she became relieved when she wasn't.

"I'm sorry" Natsu said pulling away after a few seconds

"Why don't you come inside I am about to make diner, besides you really shouldn't be alone" Lisanna offered.

"That would be great" Natsu said, wiping tears from his eyes. Lisanna stepped aside to let Natsu through the door way into the warm and inviting living room. "You still have those?" Natsu asked shocked, walking over to the fire place where pictures were placed delicately on the mantel. He picked up one of Lisanna and him as a child, with happy in the background.

"Yes, I found it just recently" Lisanna smiled before walking through the empty doorway and into the kitchen. Natsu couldn't believe his eye's the picture brought the memory of the day he almost lost Lisanna and how he promised he will always find her, this brought back the memory of how he made the same promise to Lucy, in in his wedding vows.

"Daddy!" A soft voice said running towards him giving him a big hug.

"Akahana!" Natsu said picking her up to give the small kid a hug, pulling himself from his memories. He wanted to cry at the sight of his daughter's big blue eyes' 'oh how they look so much like Lucy's' he thought.

"Where's Mommy?" Akahana asked, happy that her parents are home.

'Should I tell her?' Natsu wondered, she will find out eventually he reasoned, but then came to the conclusion that he should give her just one day of happiness. "She, she is out running some last minute chores" He replied when he realized that his daughter was still waiting for a response.

"Okay" Akahana said wriggling out of her daddy's arms, her pink ponytail flopping every which way. Natsu put her down.

"What's wrong daddy?" Akahana asked looking up at Natsu. Natsu smiled, inquisitive just like her mother he thought.

"Oh I am just tiered that's all" Natsu replied pausing for a second before suggesting "let's see if we can help Miss Lisanna with anything okay?" Natsu took Akahana's hands without leaving time for the child to respond. All Natsu wanted to do was change the subject and that gave the perfect out, and he became relieved for the change of topic. Natsu realized that he is going to do that a lot tonight and he knew that that will not be easy that's for sure.

"Could you watch Akahana for a little bit there is a few things I have to do" Natsu said when he realized that he should probably tell his guild mates the news about Lucy's death.

"No problem just don't be out too late okay?" Lisanna said, gratefully Natsu bolted out the door leaving poor Akahana wondering where her dad went. Natsu ran to the guild hall and burst through the doors causing all eyes to turn on him. He ignored all the glares and went over to take the seat by the bar.

"What can I get for you Natsu?" Mira-Jane asked

"Some saki would be nice" Natsu said trying to get his mind off the painful memory of Lucy

"May I ask what's wrong?" Mira-Jane said coming back with a small glass of the rice wine. "You just look horrible." Mira-Jane continued putting the glass down in front of Natsu.

"Luce is dead" Natsu said the words choking in his throat as he fought the urge to cry

"Why do you care if that blond bimbo is dead we are all better off with out her." Gajeel said scooting closer to Natsu at the bar. rage spread through every ounce of Natsu's body , causing him to clench his fist.

"How would you like it if some one took Levi away from you forever" Natsu spat back turning to face the steel dragon slayer, prepared for a fight.

"Pyro I swear if you touch a single blue strand on the shrimps head you are going to be really sorry" Gajeel said defensively his fist now curled up as well prepared to defend Levy.

"And yet you claim that you two are just friends." Natsu muttered under his breath taking a sip of saki.

"What did you say!?" Gajeel asked loudly, Mira chuckled and stepped in-between the two dragon slayers

"As guild master and resident bar tender I will have to ask you two to stop bickering" Mira-Jane said turning to Gajeel she continued "You were out of line with that comment, Gajeel apologize" Before Gajeel had a chance to say something Natsu laughed, causing Mira-Jane to turn on her heals to face Natsu, "And you Natsu I understand you must be hurting really bad right now but you too need to apologize."

"What for?" Natsu said getting the I did nothing wrong tone that all children get when they are guilty.

"For threatening Levy" Mira-Jane informed. Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other, with terror in there eyes, and fearing Mira-Jane's wrath they both apologized. Neither of them dared to saw another word afterwards leaving them with nothing but there thoughts. 'Maybe I do like Levy, More then just a friend' Gajeel thought taking a sip of his drink. 'maybe'


	2. Chapter 2 Speechless

It was a rainy summer morning, and Akahana feel asleep curled up next to Natsu in the bed that he and Lucy used to share. 'Pore thing' he thought 'she has been having a lot of nightmares lately, I wonder..' he thought slowly sliding out of bed so that he didn't disturb Akahana 's sleep. 'it can't' he thought 'Lucy gave her life to stop Collen and his evil scheme. 'Lucy' he thought it has been a year since that fateful battle, and not a second goes by that he doesn't yearns for her touch and the sweet sound of her voice. Today is the day that he will visit her grave first time since her passing.

"Daddy?" Akahana mumbled tiredly rubbing sleep from her eyes. Natsu smiled she is the only person left worth living for. 'She is my whole world' Natsu thought sitting back on the bed.

"Yes sweetie" Natsu said moving a small strand of pink hair from her face, looking into her soft blue eyes, always pains Natsu, pains him to the point that he hardly finds himself looking her in the eye's anymore. 'It has been a year he should be over Lucy by now' he thought 'Shouldn't he?' he wondered, shaking the thought out of his head.

"I am going over to Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster's today right to play with Cameron?" Akahana asked sitting up in the bed.

"Yes" Natsu said getting out of bed "We are going over soon so it be best that you get ready" Natsu stated before leaving his daughter alone. He then walked into the beautiful kitchen with sky blue walls and beautiful granite countertops, the ones that Lucy picked out the day they moved in here. Natsu went to the white cabinets and picked up some rice to make rice balls for breakfast. He them put a pot of water to boil on the stove; once the water was boiling he poured the bag of rice into the pot and waited for it to cook.

"What smells good?" Akahana chirped walking into the kitchen with the sweet scent of rice hitting her like a soft summer's breeze.

"Breakfast, eat up" Natsu said dishing out the rice evenly between them, one thing he learned is that Akahana has quite the appetite just like he does. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Akahana said jumping out of her seat. She was so excited for company, because usually it was just her and her father, and that relationship was lonely, all her father ever does is work. She partly believed that was his escape, his way of dealing with the pain of losing her mother.

"No Akahana, I will get it, be back in a second," Natsu said getting up out of his chair and strolling over to the door, he turned the brass knob opening the door to revile, Julvia and Gray.

"Thank you for coming to watch Akahana for me" Natsu said gratefully, he then stepped asaid ushering them in followed by a cute 6 year old boy with blue hair and the deepest blue eyes.

"No problem, we are glad to help" Julvia said walking through the doorway "Arent we gray?" Julvia asked.

"Of course" Gray mumbled under his breath 'that's Gray for you' Natsu thought closing the door behind Gray. Julvia shot Gray a warning glance, that conveyed the message, behave.  
"have a seat make yourself at home let me grab something from my room and I will be on my way" Natsu smiled leaving the family alone in the living room.

"There here," Natsu told Akahana when he passed through the kitchen to get to his bedroom. He wanted to hurry out the door in fear he might cry, like when he used to visit Lisanna's grave around 15 years ago.

"Really?" Akahana said excitedly bolting out her chair and into the living room, this caused Natsu to laugh a little bit 'I wonder where she gets all this energy from' Natsu wondered as he grabbed an umbrella from his closet. 'Obviously not from Lucy' He said to himself.

'Good-bye sweet pea" Natsu said once back in the living room, pulling his daughter in for a hug. What's that he sniffed smelling the sweet scent of cinnamon. "Are you wearing your mother's perfume by chance?" Natsu asked putting Akahana back down on the ground.

"Daddy good-bye" Akahana said dismissing the topic and shooing Natsu out the door into the pouring rain. Natsu laughed as he shut the door behind him. 'She is in good hands' he assured as he walked down the street to the graveyard, a bouquet of flowers in his left arm umbrella in his right. 'let's do this' he thought, mustering up the courage to enter the grave yard, which ricked of dirt and decay.

"here we go" Natsu said opening the gate and walking into the dimly lit graveyard due to the fact that the sun was hiding behind rain. It didn't take too long for Natsu to find Lucy's grave, and when he did tears flooded from his eyes like a dam that just gave way and he just fell to his knees. "I am sorry Lucy, for I don't know if I have the right words to say for words were always your specialty, but I can give it my best shoot, so forgive me if I do poorly. I miss you Lucy every single waking moment I wish you were here with me by my side. I wish you could see how much our daughter has grown in just the short time you were away, too see how much she is like you, in fact I caught her wearing your perfume this morning, the one you loved, and wore every day. But my deepest wish is that I hope to be reunited with you soon, for without you my purpose in this world is gone and my vow to you broken, like my heart. I can't bare the thought of losing you, so often I imagine you lying in bed next to me, or you opening open the door and coming home. I keep wishing that the past year was just some twisted nightmare, one that I would wake from very shortly, but no." Natsu choked from tears.

"That was beautiful Natsu" Lisanna said kneeling there next to Natsu. He looked up shocked to see her here, he was about to speak. He wanted to ask why she came, but the words could never come out. "It's okay Natsu" Lisanna said sweetly putting a hand on Natsu's back to ground him from completely losing himself in grief. "Hush its okay" Lisanna told Natsu, and like that they just sat there and cried for hours, until sadness was replaced by anger, and anger replaced by helplessness, which in turned was replaced by the understanding that in order to keep her memory alive, and not to make her death in vein he had to protect Akahana with every ounce of being in his body.

"Are you hungry?" Lisanna asked when she heard the groumble of his stumach complaining, that it was hungry. The rain was still coming down harder then before, turning the dirt around Lucy's grave into mud, they have been sitting there for about an hour now, red hot tears streaming down there face.

Natsu looked up into Lisanna's blue eyes, red from tears. Lisanna didn't really know Lucy that much, but the tears were for Natsu. 'is this what Natsu felt years ago when he thought I had died?'Lisanna wondered, making herself feel even more guilty.

"have you ever known me to not be hungry?"he asked Lisanna trying to lighten the mood for his own sake. Through tears Lisanna laughed before suggesting

"Why don't we go and get something to eat no point in dwelling on the past" Natsu was hungry, but at the same time he didn't want to leave. He also didn't want to acknowladge that she was gone, but at the same time he knew that Lucy was gone and that he should move on, at least start moving on.

"okay he agreed slowley getting back up on his feet, which were tingeling from falling asleep. "I hope I will be reunited with you soon my love" Natsu said a few more tears streaming down his cheek.

"It's all okay" Lisanna said giving Natsu the courage he needed to continue.

'Fare well Lucy' Natsu thought turning around and slowly walking towards the gate with Lisanna next to him, which he was grateful for the support. 'farewell he said to himself one last thought before walking away from the graveyard. 'farewell my love'.

* * *

**Note from the Author, **

**What do you think did it touch the feels?, I would love to know so please review, and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3 Expectations

The coffee shop was busy by the time Natsu and Lisanna got there, but they didn't mind the wait.

"You never told me exactly what happened? are you up for talking about it?" Lisanna asked Natsu curious about exactly how Lucy died. Natsu paused thinking about the right words to say.

"Well, as you know, we went to fight Collen, because he wanted to get my daughter's special magic" Natsu started but the thought was too painful to bare.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me now if you're not ready," Lisanna said putting her soft white hand on top of Lisanna thought hitting herself that she even brought up Lucy's death. Natsu was going to say something, but was interrupted when the hostess called,

"Dragneel party of two", and silently Natsu and Lisanna followed the hostess to the back of the restaurant, to a small table by a bright window, overlooking the street.

"Thank you" Lisanna said to the hostess taking a seat in one of the two wooden chairs by the table. Lisanna picked up the menu and debated what she wanted until she was interrupted by the waiter who asked.

"What can I get you to drink?" Lisanna paused for a second, taking all the chaos in, and then with a smile she replied.

"Water for me Thank you"

"And I would like the same" Natsu said putting down his menu, Lisanna turned her attention to the rain falling outside. 'It looks like the day when I first meet Natsu' Lisanna thought. She was so caught up in thought that she hadn't realized that the waiter had brought her water, until she looked up to say something and almost knocked her glass over.

"Remember when we were kids and how we used to play house," Lisanna said catching her drink before it spilt.

"Yeah how one time you asked if you could be my wife, how can I forget?" Natsu said excited for the change of topic.

"Really? I was hoping you had forgotten" Lisanna said blushing in embarrassment.

"Of course if only we hadn't missed our time" Natsu said without realizing it.

"Is there such a thing?" Lisanna questioned taking a long sip of her water, her heart pumping faster and faster as she waited for Natsu to say something, anything. Natsu on the other hand didn't know what to feel. He didn't know if he should be angry or sad, happy or what. Natsu also thought 'is it wrong if he fell in love with Lisanna all over again?'

Lisanna got tired of waiting for Natsu to respond, so she decided to break the awkward silence again. "Look Natsu I understand if you need time and that is what to be expected, but at the end of the day you can follow your mind but you have to listen to your heart" Lisanna said looking into Natsu's black eyes for any speck of emotion. Natsu smiled, about to speak, getting nervous Lisanna quickly hid her face behind the menu, and hurriedly said "you know what , never mind I don't want to know, maybe you are right and we missed our time. "

Natsu pulled down the menu that was blocking Lisanna's face. "You know the two years you were gone in Edolas, the world seemed to have stopped, I thought you were dead, and when I found out that you really hadn't died I became over whelmed with joy, Happy and I both. You hold a very special place in my heart, and even to this day I could never bare the thought of losing you again. However there is truth to the words you speak, and I don't know if it's the right time or if there will ever be the right time." Natsu said sincerely. Lisanna smiled at Natsu every worry in her mind disappeared, and there was nothing else Natsu could have said to make what he just said any more perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile

"What's taking Natsu so long" Gray grumble pacing around the house.

"Calm down Gray, Natsu lost his wife a year ago, he needs time to say good-bye" Julvia said going through the cabinets to find something for lunch.

"How much time does it take to say good-bye, it's not like Lucy's death was yesterday?" Gray complained, flopping down on a stole in the kitchen.

"Gray I swear sometimes I don't understand how you can be so cold hearted to your best friend." Julvia said picking out a can of roman.

"Were not best friends" Gray defended crossing his arms a crossed his chest. 'Men I swear, sometimes they never grow up!' Julvia thought turning on the stove to heat the soup. 'And his clothes!' Julvia thought. It pained her to no end that Gray kept on forgetting his clothes, what type of role model is he playing for their son.

"Gray, can you just do me a favor and put some clothes on," Julvia said frustrated, putting the can of soup in the pot. All of a sudden Julvia heard the door opening and went out into the living room to see who it was.

"Thank you Julvia" Natsu said to her walking through the door of his home. Julvia smiled sympathetically and said.

"Oh my pleasure, Akahana and Cameron had an excellent time together" Julvia said as Natsu closed the door behind him. "Oh let me get Cameron and Gray and we will be on our way."

"Of course" Natsu smiled tiredly from a long and emotional draining, he walked down the hall after Julvia and into his bedroom to hang up his coat.

"Daddy!" Akahana said running into his bedroom giving Natsu a big hug.

"Lets go say good-bye to our guest." Natsu suggested picking Akahana, and carrying her into the living room, where Gray, Julvia, and Cameron were bickering about god knows what, causing Natsu and Akahana to laugh.

"Bye" Akahana said jumping down from Natsu's arms and giving each of them a hug.

"Thank you again for coming" Natsu said giving them each a hug good-bye as well.

"No problem" Gray replied hurriedly to the door.

"If you need anything don't be hesitant to call" Julvia said following Gray out the door.

"Of course" Natsu said shutting the door behind Julvia.

* * *

Somewhere in Fiore

"we should attack and get the girl soon" A guy said hidden in the shadows.

"No we should let sometime pass, give them a false sense of security, we should wait till the girls thirteenth birthday." Another guy in a cloak said whipping around to face the person in the shadows.

"Oh I see master very well thought out, and by then, her daughter will have no choice but to obey if she wants to see you know who" the guy in the shadows said ominously.

"if that is all, you may go" The cloaked man said to the guy in the shadows.

"Very well master" the guy in the shadows said bowing out, and swiftly turned for the door leaving the cloaked man, alone. Well with the exception of a prisoner.

* * *

**Note from the Author**

**Comments and Reviews are greatly appreciated so that I can improve as a writer and in this story. Thank you and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. **


	4. Chapter 4 I Do

"So you have to tell me the story of how you and Natsu got together, and how he proposed!" Mira-Jane exclaimed excitedly fixing her sisters hair for the wedding.

"Well" Lisanna blushed looking at her sisters' neat hair job in the mirror, she smiled. Lisanna remembered that day so vividly that it seemed like it had just happened yesterday. It was cold but the sun was out, and the wind minimal. She was out in a field fighting some wannabe bandit, who had separated her and Natsu. Lisanna shifted into a bird and flew at the bandit with claws outstretched. However the bandit dodged the attack, and then with a smirk on his face he made his hand larger slamming Lisanna onto the ground like a tennis ball.

"Ow" Lisanna said after biting her tongue, bringing herself back up onto her feet "You will pay for that" Lisanna said brushing dirt off her clothes.

"Oh really?" The bandit said bursting out into laughter. 'If a bird doesn't work' Lisanna thought 'but what about a cat?' Lisanna wondered staring at her opponent dead in the eyes, prepared for a fight. 'Okay here I go' Lisanna thought shifting into a cat. Lisanna then charged at her opponent prepared to land an attack. However she failed and ended up falling into another trap, for in a split second her opponent put his hand to her chest sending coldness spreading all over her body.

"It's over" The bandit said turning around.

'Don't turn your back from the fight" Lisanna spat grabbing the bandit by the shoulder and forcing him to face her. However that movement sent pain ripping through her body, and shivers up her spine from the cold spreading faster through her body. She began to feel numb and soon lost all feeling in her limbs.

"It is no use, I froze your heart" the bandit said as Lisanna collapsed to the ground, She saw the bandit walk away helpless to stop him. 'Natsu please come' she thought shivering.

"Lisanna!" Natsu yelled rushing over to his friend's aid.

"Cold" Lisanna said shivering teeth clattering, relief flooded her body Natsu could warm her.

"Don't worry" Natsu said creating a small flame in the palm of his hand "What did he do to you?" Natsu asked moving his palm around Lisanna's body without touching her. Lisanna could feel the warmth of the fire but she found it odd that she just couldn't shake the coldness from her core.

"The bandit said something about freezing my heart." Lisanna replied a sudden burst of coldness spread through every inch of Lisanna's body sending her shivering at the core.

"Oh that's bad" Gray said walking up behind Natsu. Natsu craned his neck to look at Gray.

"What do you mean" He growled at the Ice Wizard demanding an explanation. Worry about Lisanna caused adrenaline to pump through his body.

"If one's heart gets frozen he or she will die." Gray said shaking his head. Anger spread through Natsu's body.

"Tell me how to fix it Ice boy" Natsu snapped

"Okay Pyro, but don't say I didn't warn you, you are not going to like the answer." Gray said crossing his arms around hid bare chess.

"Gray tell me" Natsu said angrily. 'I lost Lucy, I will not lose Lisanna' Natsu thought bitterly prepared to knock the answer out of Gray.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a broken heart." Gray said. All of a sudden Natsu flew up and about ready to punch Gray.

"Don't" Lisanna said grabbing Natsu's hand, Her hands freezing over.

'No!" Natsu cried as Lisanna's body started to freeze over. Natsu pulled Lisanna into his lap "I love you, you are my everything" he cried tears now streaming down his cheek hot and heavy dripping onto Lisanna's Ice cold body. His world a big blur.

"Oh honeys don't cry for me." Lisanna said a few minutes' later wiping tears off of Natsu's face, her hand still cold to the touch but warmer than it was before.

"Your alive!" Natsu cried, this time his tears were joy filled, and without thinking he pulled Lisanna up close to him and gave her a kiss on her soft lips." Lisanna said finishing the story.

"Wow, who would have thought he had that in him" Mira-Jane said finishing the last of her sisters hair. Lisanna smiled 'Who knew that's for sure' Lisanna thought giddy.

"Ready?" Erza said walking into the dressing room

"As ready as I will ever be" Lisanna thought her heart pumping at what seemed like a million beats per minute, and her stomach twisted in her stomach. "Lisanna Dragneel" Lisanna thought staring at her light blues eyes in the mirror; she liked the thought of it. She got out of the chair and did one last examine of her drees. 'It was perfect' she thought looking at her beautiful white dress in a long mirror by the door. "Let's Go" Lisanna said her heart racing even faster as she walked out the door and down a hall to get to the church's main room. She froze at the glass doors that lead into the Church's main room, her heart pounding in her chest even faster than she thought was humanly possible.

"Lets go" Her brother Elfman said coming up from behind her causing her to jump.

"Dear lord brother you scared the living bejeeve's out of me." Lisanna said bursting into a nervous laughter. Her brother smiled

"It's time to go" Elfman said holding his arm out which Lisanna gratefully took it. Her heart pounded faster and faster, and the not in her stomach twisted even harder as she saw Natsu standing there looking Amazing in his suit, the white scarf he always wore still wrapped around his neck. However, when she got to the end of the isle her heart just stopped, and she didn't realize that she was holding her breath until Natsu took her hand and said.

"You look amazing, so breath" Natsu smiled taking her other hand and stared at her lovingly, all her fears, all her doubts faded away at that moment and Lisanna smiled back, excitement started to fill her body.

"We are all gathered her today to witness the holy matrimony of these two love birds, Lisanna Strauss and Natsu Dragneel, now if I may have the rings" The priest said before bending down to take the rings from Happy, "Okay" the priest continued standing up "so if you will Natsu repeat after me. I say your name take you say her name to be my lawfully wedded wife." The priest said

"I Natsu Dragneel take you Lisanna Strauss to be my lawfully wedded wife" Natsu said holding a small golden wedding band in front of Lisanna's left ring finger.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health till death do us part." The priest continued reading off a piece of paper. Lisanna looked into Natsu black eyes happiness coursed through her veins, for she never thought this day would come.

"To have and to hold from this day forward through better and for worse, for rich and for poor, and in sickness and health till death do us part" Natsu repeated

"Say I do" The priest said

"I do" Natsu finished placing the ring on Lisanna's fingers. Lisanna grabbed the ring from the priests hand said.

"I Lisanna Strauss Take Natsu to be my Lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better and for worse, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health till death do us part." Lisanna smiled up at Natsu

"If what was said is true say I do" the priest said

"I do" Lisanna said sliding the ring on Natsu's left ring finger.

"If there is any objections to the holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace" The preist asked paused waiting for an answer, the priest smiled and continued " BY the power invested in me by the great state of Fiore I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may now kiss the bride." The priest said, Natsu pulled his beautiful bride in close to him and placed a sweet kiss on her soft lips until they heared someone say

"Wait", Lisanna and Natsu both looked up to see who it was, to find Levi bursting down the halls. "I just came back from my mission and Collen's gang still lives"

* * *

**Author here **

**I hope you like the addition I have been trying to add one every week please comment I would grately appreciate that**


	5. Happy Birthday Akahana

'I am thirteen' Akahana thought excitedly trying to jump gracefully out of her bed, but she had forgot that she was still wrapped up in the pink blankets, and ended up doing a belly flop on the soft carpet in her room.

"Great that's just great I am 13 and I am still just as graceful as I was just yesterday" Akahana muttered untangling herself from the blankets before stand up. She then walked over to a mirror that was on her bedroom door to see if being thirteen has changed anything. However much to Akahanas' disappointed she still looked the same as she did the day before. Her stomach growled, 'Whelp its time for food' Akahana thought opening up her bedroom door and bolting down the hall into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie" Lisanna said at the dinner table gesturing for her to sit.

"Good Morning Lisanna" Akahana said sitting next to her step mother where a bowl of roman noodles was waiting for her.

"Where's daddy?" Akahana asked shoving a fork full of roman noodles into her tiny mouth.

"He is at the guild on some last minute business" Lisanna informed. 'Doesn't he remember that today is my birthday?' Akahana thought silently finishing the last of her soup.

"Akahana can you please get dressed I have some aarons I have to run." Lisanna said picking Akahana's bowl up and walking it over to the sink. 'Did she forget too?' Akahana thought disappointedly. 'Should I say anything?' Akahana asked herself 'Nah I don't want to be rude' Akahana thought as she started to head back to her bedroom.

"Akahana go get ready I have to stop by the guild hall for something" Lisanna ordered catching Akahana before she walked away. 'Maybe they are doing something for me after all' Akahana thought getting all excited, 'Then again probably not'.

"Yes Mamme" Akahana said opening the door to her room shutting it closed behind her, she then flopped back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'I wonder if mom was here would she have forgotten my Birthday.' Akahana pondered, depressed, for her it was getting harder and harder to remember the woman that gave birth to her, she was young when her mother died, but none the less, Akahana loved to just lie on her bed and just think. She mainly thought about what her mother would do if she was here. Honestly though, Akahana doesn't know why she does it, especially since thinking about her mother always has a way of dampening her mood. With a sigh Akahana got up and dressed, putting on a plain blue tank top with a white knitted jacket, and black pants. She slipped on some black boots, and heading back into the main part of the house.

"Look at you, you look so messy" Lisanna proclaimed when Akahana walked into the living room, Lisanna fretted over Akahanas hair for a little bit, but Akahana fought Lisanna hard and she soon gave up. "Well I guess that's the best I am going to get it lets go" Lisanna said with a disappointed sigh. 'Ha you disappointed, that's nothing compared to how disappointed I am' Akahana wanted to scream but decided to keep it to herself.

"Lets go, get this over with, shall we?" Akahana said pushing past Lisanna, out the door, and into the car. The ride to Fairy Tail was short, and when they got there she expected Lisanna to say stay in the car, like they always do, but much to her surprise, that didn't happen. Lisanna got out of the car and turned to look at Akahana.

"Aren't you coming?" Lisanna asked, this took Akahana by surprise, she looked around to see if it could even be remotely possible that Lisanna was talking to someone else not her, but there was no one in sight

"Ah sure" Akahana said questioningly, not sure if this was a trick question or not. She slowly got out of the car and suspiciously walked up to the steps to the guild hall. Lisanna grasped the door handle and opened the big heavy wooden doors for Akahana.

"Surprise!" A bunch of different voices chipped in all at once, she couldn't get over the excitement. 'They did not forget about me!'

"Happy Birthday pumpkin" Natsu said, in glee Akahana bolted over to her father and gave her a big hug.

"Thank You!" She cried excitedly, pulling away. The room was full of people she knew and people she didn't know, Gray and Julvia came up.

"Happy Birthday Squirt" Gray said messing up Akahanas hair. It was at this point Akahana wished that she had dressed a little more decent.

"Hay" Lisanna started to object after she spent time getting at least half way descent, but realized it be a waste of her time. Gray wasn't going to listen to her anyways. Gray turned his attention back to Natsu.

"So have you been on any good missions lately?" Gray asked, Natsu shook his head

"Nope you?" Natsu asked Gray smiled

"Go Figures, pyro, your slaking" Gray said, causing Natsu to be on guard

"Oh yeah how so?" Natsu asked raising a curious eyebrow.

"Oh no here we go you might want to step back" Lisanna said whispering into Akahana's ear.

"All you used to do is fight sleep and eat, and now well let's just say, you've grown soft," Gray said.

"Oh yeah Ice Boy" Natsu started but was interrupted by Mira-Jane

"Enough!" Mira- Jane said getting in between Natsu and Gray "its cake time!" Mira-Jane said softening her voice and then smiled, pointing to the big cake that was on the bar. "And I would hate to see that destroyed after all the hard work that was put into it." She turned to Akahana, and continued, "Well what are you waiting for?" Mira-Jane asked.

"She's scary when she yells" Akahana whispered to Lisanna before bolting off in the direction of the cake. Natsu followed right behind his daughter. The cake was in the shape of the guild mark with blue icing and the words, Happy Birthday Akahana written on it in white icing. Natsu lit each candle individualy

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday Dear Akahana" They started to sing but all of a sudden the doors to the guild hall got knocked down, and a group of wizards, dark guild presumably, walked in acting like they own the place.

"Happy Birthday to you" One of the dark guild members finished with up to no good smirk on their face. 'Here it begins' Natsu thought angry. 'Lets Fight'

* * *

**Authors note: **

**I hope you enjoyed please tell me what you thought!**


End file.
